Season 8 - Black Ops
Production Big Brother Hell 8: Black Ops is the eight season in the online competition series BBHell. This season will be hosted over proboards/skype The Facebook page will be found here The proboard will be found here Production Team Twists/Changes * Night One - Night one eviction... The twists were announced to the housemates and they played a full round. * Operation V.E.T. - Three returnees will game back into the game on equal playing grounds as every else. All three players failed to make Jury in their season due to a massive mistake but all showed to be player who were a force to be reckon with. * Operation Hired Gun - Each person in the game will get a random target at the beginning of the season. If you get your target out you get a point. Your next target would be the person who your target was targeting. Whoever receives three points first will gain a game changing power. If there is a dead end in the chain whoever gets the other person out first will get to hijack someone else's target. If your target is hijacked you will be out of the runner to be the Hitman. ** The Hitman - Starting jury at 10 and having “8” jurors but the power has the ability to eliminate someone from the jury after the Final 3 eviction. * Operation Eliminated Backdoor - Only the players selected in VETO are eligible to be a replacement nom if VETO is used. Everyone else will be safe for the round. Veto picks will be done differently. The HOH and two nominees will be able to pick one player for power of veto. * Operation Care Packages - At predetermined live nights care packages will be up for grabs they will all have a reward that will give the immunity but will come with a great cost. * Operation Endgame - At final 5 the housemates were made aware that they are entering an instant eviction. Whoever wins HOH would have to make two killer nominations. There would be no communication at all. The two votes had to reveal who they voted for and why. Housemates Houseguest Information Episode Guide Voting Chart } |- ! colspan="20" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Iqra | Danny | Paulina | Blake | Jordan | Daniela | Aly | Jordyn | Roy | HOH | Gabe | Nominated | Nominated | colspan="1" |- | align="left" | Robbie | Danny | Paulina | Blake | Aly | Daniela | HOH | Eric | Nominated | Eric | Gabe | HOH | Aasha | colspan="1" |- | align="left" | Aasha | Danny | HOH | Blake | Jordan | Daniela | Aly | Jordyn | Roy | Christine | HOH | Christine | Nominated | Iqra |- | align="left" | Christine | Danny | Paulina | Blake | Jordan | Daniela | Aly | Jordyn | HOH | Nominated | Nominated | Nominated | colspan="1" | Iqra |- | align="left" | Gabe | Danny | Paulina | Blake | Aly | HOH | Aly | HOH | Roy | Eric | Nominated | colspan="2" | Robbie |- | align="left" | Eric | Jordyn | Paulina | Daniela | HOH | Aly | Aly | Nominated | Robbie | Nominated | colspan="3" | Iqra |- | align="left" | Roy | Jordyn | Paulina | Blake | Aly | Daniela | Aly | Jordyn | Nominated | colspan="4" | Robbie |- | align="left" | Jordyn | Nominated | Nominated | Blake | Jordan | Daniela | Nominated | Nominated | colspan="5" | Iqra |- | align="left" | Aly | Danny | Paulina | Blake | Nominated | Nominated | Nominated | colspan="6" | Iqra |- | align="left" | Daniela | Danny | Jordyn | Nominated | Jordan | Nominated | colspan="8" |- | align="left" | Jordan | HOH | Paulina | HOH | Nominated | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Blake | Danny | Paulina | Nominated | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Paulina | Danny | Nominated | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Danny | Nominated | colspan="12" |- | colspan="24" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Quit/Removed | colspan="20" |} Game History Round 1A Videos Trivia